


Echoes of Memories

by hAlf2442



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But Honestly He Doesn't Actually Show Up, Grillster, M/M, Mentions of Gaster, Mild Angst, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAlf2442/pseuds/hAlf2442
Summary: Grillby finds an echo flower that he's never seen before in his kitchen.





	Echoes of Memories

Grillby polished the last of the glasses for the day. All customers had already left, the tables and chairs had been polished and wiped down, and the counter shined with the fire elemental's quick flickering flame. The bartender looked deeply at the glass in his hand, brows furrowed as if he were trying to remember something- something distant yet right on the tip of his tongue. A fuzzy memory entered his mind, one of him polishing a specially made sword and metal shield. When had he ever owned a sword and shield? And-... why?  
Right- he had to close up his bar for the night. Grillby spun around and gently rested the glass next to some others, going in order from smallest to largest. Next were... The dishes- ugh. Grillby scratched his flaming head, had he even brought his gloves today to do them? He made his way into the kitchen, swiftly looking through some cabinets and drawers, which only held his usual cooking supplies. Well... No gloves. Grillby looked around his kitchen, which sported the usuals. A nice stove, a freezer in the back, some cabinets and drawers, an echo flower encased in glass, counters, a door to his room…  
Wait- an echo flower? Where did that come from? Grillby eyed the plant. The small flower was held within a well-kept deep blue pot, a dark wood base at the bottom with a shallow hole carved around it so the glass couldn't slide. The six blue petals were vibrant with health, light blues on the tips, and deeper blues near the center.  
Grillby smiled at it, though was still puzzled; he didn't remember ever owning an echo flower. Unless someone had dropped it by? But he didn't see anyone go into his kitchen. Out of curiosity, Grillby stepped closer and lifted up the glass to set it gently beside the flower. He stared at it in awe for a long moment, before ever-so-gently brushing his fingers along it to see what the flower had to say.  
It was a strange voice Grillby had never heard before, but at the same time, it made him feel safe and loved. "I hope you have a great day, dear. I love you!" It was a chipper voice, laced with a loving accent Grillby hadn't heard before. Grillby frowned at it, his soul pounding. Why did he feel like he knew the one who spoke through the echo flower? The voice didn't match anyone he knew, though... Not any of his friends, regulars, a passerby perhaps? No, he didn't recognize anyone with that accent. And why had they told them they loved _him_?  
Resting the glass back over the flower, Grillby picked up the wooden base and moved to one of the booths at the side of his bar, setting the flower on the table in front of him. A pang of sadness burrowed its way into the fire elemental's soul, swelling his chest as his flames dimmed, but a thoughtful smile twitched on his face. Tears pricked the sides of his eyes, forcing Grillby to set his glasses aside on the table as he wiped his eyes. They rested back on the bright flower in the dark room.  
Finally, he removed the glass case and gently brushed the flower's petals once more. It's words filled the empty, quiet bar. Over, and over again. ...Why did he feel like he should be remembering something- or someone...?  
He long forgot about the dishes.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted any of my fanfics before uH-  
> Anyways thank you so much for reading! I know this was pretty short, so I'm sorry about that. ^^'  
> Any and all criticism is welcome!


End file.
